Legal Liaisons
by Christie123
Summary: Join Bella as she tries to hold her own in the harsh world of corporate law.  It would be a lot easier were it not for a certain criminally handsome, irritating co-worker!  Contains language/possibly lemons  OOC


**NB- all characters etc belong to SM, I'm just having a bit of fun!**

Saying that it had been a long day would be an understatement. I work at Kirk, Redland & Co, one of the top law firms in the area, and today has been gruelling. This is by no small part due to the pain in the ass that is Edward Cullen. Edward is a fellow lawyer and is ever so slightly senior to me, which makes him think he can boss me around all day. I literally don't understand why he gets such kicks out of making my life miserable. Today he kept finding extra tasks that were apparently vital to his work for me to do. Not easy ones either, but ones that involved tonnes of research and hours of my time. Never mind the fact that I had enough work of my own to keep me busy until Christmas!

However it wasn't the extra workload that bothered me so much as his personality. Edward is a cocky SOB, who basically thinks that the sun shines out of his very nice behind. Did I mention that he is insanely attractive? He has this long, messy, grabable hair and a face that looks like it should be gracing the fronts of magazines. He also looks criminally good in a suit, and I can only imagine what he looks out of it.

However despite the fact that he is beautiful and that I sometimes daydream about him fucking me hard against the glass wall of my office, I refuse to become another notch on his bedpost. Lord knows there are enough girls in this office that fawn over him, and I will not be one of them. Even if it has been a while since a man has even come close to giving me the sort of pleasure that I'm certain his long pianist fingers would be capable of. Urgh I seriously need to get some. Soon.

But anyway, Edward knows that he is attractive and fully works that to his advantage. I have seen the 'Cullen charm' in action, and not many girls are able to say no to that. With me, he refuses to take no for an answer. It's like he knows that my resolve is crumbling each day and so pushes my buttons in the hope that one day I break.

Today was a prime example of Edward's persistence in this regard. We were in a meeting with an important client of ours. Aro Volturi was the CEO of Seattle's major insurance group who was contemplating taking over a smaller company. Half way through the meeting, I feel a large hand moving slowly up my leg from my knee. I had worn my favourite black Gucci wrap dress with sheer black stockings. I liked to feel sexy and powerful at work, which is why I had matched my dress with my 5 inch Louboutin patent heels.

I grabbed his hand as it progressed upwards and gave him a meaningful glare. "Cut it out" I growled under my breath.

Not that it would deter Edward any though, he just smirked at me and carried on the interview with Aro as if nothing had happened. Two minutes later I feel his hand is back, and it moved faster this time over the top of my stockings to meet the lace of my panties. I momentarily lose my mind when he starts to trace the outline of the lace. I know I should stop him, but damn it feels so good!

However I was saved when Aro turned to me asking a question and I snapped out of the lust induced haze I was in. What the hell was I doing? I grabbed Cullen's hand, shoved it away and got back in the game. Something in my eyes must have told him not to push his luck again, but something in his told me that it was far from over.

So now the hellish day is over and not only has Edward worked me to the bone, but he has me in desperate need of some male company. I need some relief and quickly. Luckily I had already made plans to meet my best girlfriends Alice and Rose in a bar near the office, and since Cullen and his extra work had already made me late I need to get a move on.

I quickly apply my fierce red lipstick and pull my hair out of its bun. It falls down my back in waves and I decide that I am good to go. I will find a man tonight and push all thoughts of Cullen out of my head. Grabbing my handbag and ensuring that there is a condom inside (safety first!), I head off to the elevator.

Just as the doors are closing, a familiar large hand grabs them and pushes his way in. Cullen. Just wonderful. His eyes follow the length of my body and he raises an eyebrow.

"Swan, you're looking…." He trails off. "Hot date?"

"Remind me why it is any of your business what I do outside of work Cullen?" I reply. Why won't this silly elevator hurry up? I'm sure it never usually takes this long!

"Fair enough, but just so you know, if you want a real man to relieve some of your obvious pent up sexual tension, you know where to find me" he says, wearing a shit eating smirk on his face.

"Ran out of girls stupid enough to jump in to bed with you have you Cullen? I wouldn't if you were the last man on earth"

"Ooh ouch Swan, I think the lady doth protest to much. Why don't you just give in? You know you want me" he replies walking towards me.

I realise that I have unconsciously backed up so that I am now trapped between the wall and Edward. His hands come up closing me in and he leans towards my neck. I pause and try to work out why the hell I'm not doing anything to stop this. His mouth comes up to below my ear and he licks the sensitive bit of skin there. I almost melt.

He moves up to nibble on my earlobe, and I find my hands moving up his back towards his hair. I grab some of his silky hair near his neck, pulling him closer to me. He grabs my hip and his apparently huge cock gives some friction just where I need it. I bite back a moan, but then suddenly he releases me.

"Just say yes Swan. One word and you can have all of this" he says and strides away.

I finally notice that the elevator has reached the ground floor but I am frozen in place panting. Crap, this is not good.

**Hey readers! I am a long-term fanfic lover, but this is my first attempt at a story. Let me know what you think, any opinions very much appreciated! **


End file.
